Is it the End?
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: A Quad lucky, elizabeth, jason and sam oneshot. Spolierish warning....


_A/N: This is a oneshot about the quad. (Jason, Sam, Elizabeth and Lucky) this is kind of spolierish it goes beyond what the spoliers say about the car Elizabeth and Sam are in. This picks up with it going over the edge. So everything has happened on GH. Hope you enjoy. Own nothing._

**Is it the End?**

This is it. Her life was going to end taking the killer with her. As the car she was in flew over railing she couldn't hold it in as she screamed watching the car go over. _Wait what was that? _She turned around and looked behind her as she herself stopped screaming as the car came to the a arrupted stopped. She felt something hit hard onto the backseat. Did she hear someone scream from the trunk but who? "Hello, Is there someone trapped in the trunk?" She asked.

Pitch black was all she could see as she fell forwards hard she knew the car was going over just by the feel. She couldn't help but cry in pain as she felt the car stop. Her body and hip aching so bad that it felt like it was on fire. That's when she heard someone else. But she knew that voice. It took her a minute to clear her mind of the pain to register the voice. "Elizabeth is that you?" She said in pain.

Elizabeth mouth dropped open. "Sam. Are you ok? You sound in pain?" Asked Elizabeth.

Sam closed her eyes sighing. "I am in a lot of pain but I'll be fine. What the hell happen and why are you in the car?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked upfront and noticed Diego not moving. "I was at your apartment and saw the door open a bit so I walked in on Diego that's when he snatched me knocking me out and threw me in here. When I woke up he was driving and there was luggage next to me. We started fighting and the car went over a guardrail where you were hit by the car." Elizabeth said.

Sam sighed as her body was becoming numb and she could barely feel the pain. "I knew something happened to the car. What about Diego?" Sam asked knowing that he had to still be in the car.

Elizabeth shifted and looked up front. There was blood on the window and steering wheel. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "Um it looks like he hit his head on the window. He is either passed out or dead I can't tell" She said.

Sam smiled. Small favors right that's all she could of asked for. "Listen Elizabeth since i'm tied up here in the trunk you have to tell me where the car is sitting. Is it safely resting on the cliff or not?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth moved and looked out the window. "OH MY GOD Sam. There car is half hanging on the clip and half not. We need to get out now. How do I get you out of here?" Asked Elizabeth.

Panic filled Sam. There was no safe way to get out of the trunk without making the car go over. "Listen Elizabeth. You have to get out now. You have too much to lose if you don't get out now." Sam said trying to stay calm.

Elizabeth was freaking out. "Sam I can't leave you here. We might not like each other but I am not going to let you die" she said in a panic voice.

Sam sighed. "Calm down Elizabeth. You have a family to think about two beautiful boys that need their mother. Don't worry about me I'll find away out. You need to go and find help" Sam said trying to come up with a way out.

"But Sam" Elizabeth started to say but was cut off by Sam.

"Damn It Elizabeth. If I die your going to be the first person I haunt now. If you don't get out now I will make sure that it won't be a pleasant haunting either." Her tone was stern.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine but you better get out of here" She said as she tried the door but it didn't open. She tried the window but it wouldn't go down. "Sam the door and window won't open" She said as a new set of panic set in.

Sam thought. "You said there was luggage it's probably mine use it to bash the window out and crawl out that way. But listen Elizabeth if I don't make it out of this. I want you to let Jason raise Jake as his own. That is the only reason why I told Carly was because I knew she would try to force Jason into fighting for his Son. He deserves the family he has always wanted. I am sorry for everything Elizabeth I really do mean that. I just wish we could of come to that truce." Sam said.

Sam didn't hear anything after a few minutes Sam heard the shattering of the glass. "Sam we have a truce that's why I was at your apartment today. I promise when this is all over and your safe that Jason can have claim to his son Sam. Just stay calm I'll get help" Elizabeth said as she climbed out the window cutting her body on the broken glass. Elizabeth started running up the cliff.

When Sam knew that Elizabeth was out of the car she shifted her weight where she at the trunk door. She started feeling around for the latch that would pop open the trunk. She started to fumble with it trying to open it but it was hard with her hands and feet tied.

As Elizabeth got to the top she saw Jason and Lucky running towards her. "Thank god. Sam is still in the trunk of the car" Elizabeth said as they approached her both guys looking out onto the cliff.

"I called for back up and ambulances" Lucky said.

With out thinking Jason was heading down the cliff. Just as he was half way there the silence was interrupted by the sound of shifting rocks and rumbling. That's when they saw the car going over following with the loud ear piercing scream that no one could mistake as Sam. Jason looked up when he heard Lucky scream Sam's name. He saw Elizabeth with tears rolling down her face as he hands cupped her mouth. That's when he knew something happened between Sam and Elizabeth in that car. He started climbing back up the cliff and stood with Lucky and Elizabeth as they saw the car hit the water.

As the Car plummeted to its water grave Sam felt her body hit the backseat hard. Hard enough to force it open, hard enough for Sam hit the back of the front seats, hard enough that Sam insides felt like fire. She saw the water start to fill the car. She turned to the window and saw the glass that was standing up where Elizabeth had broken it. She took the rope that tied her hands together and stated slicing threw it to free her hand. Sam felt a sight pain as the water around her started to fill with blood. On the last cut threw the rope Sam had sliced open her wrist that was quickly filling the water around her with her blood. Sam winced in pain as the water hit the cut on her wrist.

With her hands free she untied the rope on her feet. The car was almost completely underwater down. Sam took a deep breath as she pushed her way there the window and up to the surface. Her body felt like it was exploding as she tired to control her breathing but she didn't have long. Before she was being pulled back down into the water.

The scene to them looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Sam had come back to the surface, which made all of them relieved until they saw her being pulled back under by Diego. They couldn't do anything to get to her quick enough. So they just watched in horror as the sirens drew near and Sam fought for dear life.

Sam felt Diego's hands on her leg drawing her under. Her mouth filled with water as she tried to push him off to get air. But he wasn't letting go. Sam took her foot and slammed it hard into his shoulder where the spike of her boot stabbed him. He instantly let go of Sam's leg as blood engulfed them both. Sam pushed free when she surfaced she was on the other bank of the cliff. Sam put her hands into the wet mud and started pulling herself up. She slide back down a little from the mud going down into the water. Sam readjusted and pulled herself all the way up onto the bank.

Lucky wasted no times as he took off into the direction of where Sam was. They could all see the blood that was all over her. Sam laid there catching her breath. Her body was shivering from the cold wind and being wet. Her body was numb and she didn't know if she could open her eyes. That's when she heard Elizabeth scream. She opened her eyes just in time to see Diego pulling up onto the bank where she was. She started to move but Diego was faster and had her pinned to the ground. Sam screamed as she tired fighting him off. His hand around her throat squeezing the life out of her. That when she saw his other hand raise something above her. She knew instantly it was a knife. Panic and fear flew threw her veins as she started fighting more.

She kneed him in the stomach but before he could bring the knife down there was gunshots ringing out. Sam let out a small scream as she realized Lucky was unloading his gun into Diego. Sam pushed him off and collapsed on the floor. That's when she felt strong arms lifted her up. She could tell it was Lucky. "Don't worry Sam your safe now" he said. Sam just shook her head as she felt him carry her up the cliff.

When they got to the top there was a gurney waiting them. Lucky sat her down on there when Elizabeth and Jason came over. "You ok Elizabeth?" Asked Sam when she saw the bandages on Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth gave a small smile. "Ya I am fine. We should really get you to the hospital" she said.

Sam smiled. "You're lucky Elizabeth. You don't get me haunting you for all eternity now"

This caused both Elizabeth and Sam to laugh. As the guys just watched on with confusion both knew that things were different now. "I am glad your ok Sam" She felt a hand slide into hers and gave her a tight squeeze.

Sam knew it was Jason's because Lucky's hands haven't left her other hand or hair. She smiled. "Well you know it would take more than a car going off a cliff to kill me. OW... Can we please get me to the hospital this pain is just too much...? I need drugs!" They all laughed as they put Sam into the Ambulance. Lucky joined her as Jason took Elizabeth in his car to the hospital to make sure that Sam was really going to be ok.

**The End...**


End file.
